Birth Of Something Mildly Beautiful
by TheNightwingInBludhaven
Summary: Once upon a time, 2D got stoned, got turned into female, and had a gayby, The End… Waitwaitwait, let's hold up and slow down a bit. This the story of how two fictional characters had shagged and through many arguments, crying, drugs, music, birds, lies, graffiti, and miscommunications, they had a son. Rated M for later chapters, you were warned.


Birth Of Something Mildly Beautiful,

A Gorillaz Story

AN: Once upon a time, 2D got stoned, got turned into female, and had a gayby, The End… Waitwaitwait, let's hold up and slow down a bit. Let me just clear my mind.

This the story of how two fictional characters had shagged and through many arguments, crying, drugs, music, birds, lies, graffiti, and miscommunications, they had a son. I won't go into detail of that yet, but yeah, Murdoc and 2D… What? Who else would you think would have a gayby? I can't think of anyone else. Now, there are two writers for this story, my friend is going to do Murdoc's parts, and I'm going to do 2D's, simple, really. Now, let me stop stalling let's get to 2D being weirder than usual.

2D was stoned. And hungry. But mostly stoned.

The lead singer was laying his messy, graffiti filled room, an almost gone blunt sticking between his lips. It was a normal day in Kong studios, the zombies were moaning, the Winnebago was rocking, Russel was working on his taxidermy, and Noodle was most likely playing video games. The blunt made a valiant, but useless attempt to stay in the bluenet's lips, but fell to the blanketed mattress, burning the fabric slightly. 2D flicked the used blunt lightly, moving it to the floor.

"I wish I 'ad more…" Said 2D, as he rubbed a temple. Rolling on to his back, he sat up, going for his dresser, beside his bed. Opening a drawer, there he saw through bleary eyes, were child taxes. Now these child taxes showed up every month, blocking the way of the front doorway, which annoyed Murdoc greatly.

"It's not fun when a bird asks if I don't know how use a condom."

2D smiled slightly, picking up a bill and opening up clumsily. It was nothing special, white envelope paper and a stamp on front.

'Be better with pink elephants, or those funny things Noods likes to eat.' But no whales, never that. The bluenet ruffled his hair.

Looking at the words that slowly started to peel off the paper, the singer blinked to focus.

"Marianna Rogers? Who the flipping egg is tha?" Marianna Rogers, as 2D kept stumbling to read, was one of his children. As he got to the bottom of the page, his void eyes bugged widely.

"Bloody hell! Tha's more than we get at gigs! What am 'sposed to do with all these? " The lanky man quickly got up, only to hit his knee on the dresser, trip on his forgotten converse, and rammed his head on his hard bedroom floor. He quickly got up and ran to his door, luckily jumping over a keyboard, opened the door and ran down the halls, looking for the one smartest of them all to help with his problem.

"Russel!" As he ran down to the lift, he caught sight of Noodle playing Zombie battle 4 on that funny gaming thing on one of the steps. 2D quickly patted the helmet firmly placed on her head as he passed. He heard a giggle and tiny footsteps following him.

Once off the lift, he quickly halted to a stop, making the short girl bump into his long legs.

"RUSSEL!" Shouted 2D. There was Russel, up on a tiny stool hanging a gross disfigured animal that may or may not have been a lion. Or maybe a lizard, or a duck, or maybe not those at all, maybe it was a zombie head-

Throbbing came through the bluenets temples. Ugh, too many thoughts, not enough headspace. Too many headaches, not enough medication. Too much of something, not enough of something else. It was a vicious cycle, really.

"What is it, 'D? I heard you yelling, Murdoc probably even heard you. That cracker ass." The large man muttered the last part, getting down from the tiny stool that somehow held his weight. With quick gestures and lots of mumbling, 2D told Russel what he found, and asked what he should do.

The Dark skinned man raised a thick eyebrow.

"D, just leave the thing alone, we don't have the money for paying it, just," He waved the mounted head vaguely. "Feed it to the zombies or somethin'." And walked into the kitchen.

2D frowned, and looked at the paper again. He had no idea who the mother could be, not even the slightest. He probably should've told Russel about other hundred stacked in the dresser, though he most likely would've said the same thing.

Get rid of it. Get rid of little children his didn't know anything about, they didn't know how he freakishly he looked, how famous he was going to become. Most of his kids growing up with only a Mom, or maybe she was so sick of the kid he put in her tummy, she put he or she in an orphanage. The kid would have no one, no one to listen to them, to praise them, or love them, or… Anything!

Absolutely alone.

While friends talked and complained about what an annoying family they have, he or she would be desperately begging for one deep inside their hearts.

A huge feeling Stuart Pot would never have thought came out of his quiet soul. He couldn't place it even if his IQ was higher, if he had a degree in feelings, if he went trifling through feelings for a living.

That feeling was shattered as a small hand tugged on his graphic tee.

2D felt like he jumped 5 feet in the air. Looking down, Noodle looked right back at him, black shiny pebble eyes looked curiously at him.

"Toochi?" The singer forced a weak smile. The lanky man put a hand on the small Japanese girls ever present helmet.

"Whut is it, Noods?" The girl started excitedly started jabbering her native tongue. 2D blinked vacantly. Noodle talked slower. Blink. Japanese babble. Blink blink. Russel popped his head out of the kitchen.

"Yo, 2D, I think she wants you to take her to the park." The small girl nodded her head so quickly 2D swore it was gonna imbed itself in the ceiling.

"Sure Noods, lemme grab my shoes."

The Great British Blahblahblah something something.

One of the finest parks in Europe, that had clear ponds, a nice playground, AND was zombie free. As 2D and Noodle walked through the metal gateway, a man played violin for loose change, a boy and his puppy played in the dirt, a Mother pushed her baby in a stroller, a Mother and Father playing pass with their child, a Man and a Women and their children were having a nice picnic…

Noodle pulled away from the tall man, running toward a group of boys and girls at the big playground. 2D found a bench, a good spot where he could keep an eye on Noodle. And think about that feeling he got. Or maybe he could just forget about what he felt and move on with his life and start feeding pigeons by his feet. Though he didn't have any feed.

2D sighed heavily. He may be a bit thick headed, but he knew he could never let this feeling go unless he hit it head on. He closed his eyes and slumped uncomfortably on the wooden bench. No matter how hard he focused, the feeling didn't come back. What could do to bring it back?-

A red ball bounced his direction, stopping at his feet. A boy, about 6, ran towards him.

"Hey mister- whoa, Mister, what happened to your eyes?" The boy asked loudly. 2D tilted his head, straightening up. This kid didn't want to scream and run away? That what most kids did when he didn't wear sunglasses. He WAS going to today, but the weather wasn't nice enough for it, and he'd end up looking like a tool.

"Oh, well, I wus hit by a car, 'an it knocked my eyes to the back of my 'ead." The kids' eyes widened comically.

"Wow, Mister! That's so cool!" The boy crowed, picking up his ball and running off. The singer shrugged, and slumped, deciding to a take nap.

2D woke up later, rubbing an eye, he looked towards the playground. Noodle was nowhere to be seen. The man jumped up, looking left and right frantically.

'I wan' a kid 'an I can't even take care of Nood-'And there was Noodle, getting a drink from a fountain. The Keyboard player slumped in relief. Walking up to her, Noodle noticed him, pointed to the entrance.

'Guess she wants 'ta go home.' Halfway home, it slunk into 2D's head like cold water. Almost so suddenly he almost crashed into another vehicle.

He said he wanted a kid, one that he could cherish, love, teach, joke around with, and take care of, to play with, to change their diaper, no matter how smelly, and be there for them, no matter what. And 2D then found out what that feeling was, pulling up to Kong Studios.

It was need.

Dinner went by uneventfully. Murdoc had yet to emerge from the Winnebago. Hardly even touching his food, 2D excused himself, saying he had a headache, and needed his pills.

Closing his door, the singer shed his clothes and slipped under the cover of his bed.

You know when you're tired, unbearably so? And then you think you'll find sweet relief of slumber? Instead you stay up for half an hour thinking about the dumbest things you did as a kid, and sudden ideas for a story? That happened to 2D a lot, too.

2d squirmed under the covers, thinking over what he said. Wanting a kid. Where the hell did that come from? He was the dumbest human, people…Thingy around. HIM? Take care of a baby? The baby would be dead within the month, like Fluffynose. Who lasted a week, and then was run over by 35 dump trucks. Repeatedly. Over and over and-

He was getting off point. The point of it all he couldn't. Even if he tried hard. And there were a few problems.

Why would a mother would want to give up their child to him? He wasn't at many things. Sure, he was pretty, played the keyboard pretty well and sung even better, but that hardly got people far. The band'll see if the First Album got enough publicity.

Second, he might be slightly, only ever so slighhhhtly attractedtoMurdocNiccalsthesatanistyeahimthe jerkwhoranhimoverwithhisvan. He probably dump the baby somewhere and forget because he was thinking about Murdoc, Murdoc and his attitude, his jokes, his sharp grin, his sarcasm, his everything…

Third, he had problems; he wouldn't have time for a baby. Besides, who would want a pill popping, void eyed, lanky man, for a father?

The singer groaned, grabbing his pill bottle, opening it and popping a few into his mouth and swallowing dry. He collapsed on him lumpy pillow he liked to sleep on for some reason he didn't even know. He stayed awake for a while longer, but while he was awake, he thought only one thing.

'I want it to be a boy.'

Okay, end of chapter 1~

AN: I edited it a bit, but there's probably stuff still wrong.

Remember, I don't Gorillaz blah blah and review and stuff.


End file.
